Delirious Hearts
by IertjeAshFan
Summary: Alice and Bella have been together for a few years. With Bella's help, Alice discovers every single detail about her life before she was turned into a vampire; her life as a human, and how she came to find Bella at just the right time. !Adult language!


**Hi there. While I'm still working on my other story, I just needed to start this new one. Another Alice/Bella fan-fiction but really different than _Luscious, sparkling blood. _It all started with listening to a song from the Eclipse soundtrack; _Let's get lost _by Beck and Bat For Lashes. That song really sets the mood for this first chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it, let me know in reviews!**

Xx IertjeAshfan

_Chapter 1 – Liquid Gold___

"Touch me I'm cold,  
unable to control.  
Touch me I'm golden,  
and wild as the wind blows.  
And tumbling tumbling,

_don't go fascination.  
If just for tonight darling,  
let's get lost."_

**BPOV**

The words that are sung sound icy through the speakers. We're lying on the bed, my heart beats, hers doesn't. It's completely dark outside. Even the stars and moon are hidden behind clouds. Our arms are pressed together and my head rests on her marble chest. When I let a soft sigh escape from my mouth she stays still. Only her ice cold body can't hide the arousal she feels when my hot breath touches her perfect curves. Her soft nipples are the same creamy cranberry colour as her lips. I let my fingertips caress them and close my eyes , inhaling her scent. No words can describe her scent. It takes me to some kind of special place where it's just her and me. I let my fingers slide down to her side but she quickly takes my hand in hers. Slowly she brings it to her lips and presses a kiss on it.

'Touch me again, Bella,' she whispers, making me shiver with pleasure.

She takes my hand to her breasts and I take it from there. Gently I rub one of her nipples between my fingers and feel how it stiffens because of what I'm doing to her. I do the same to the other one and feel myself getting more excited every heartbeat. I close my lips around her nipple and suck softly. Her moans grow louder and more high pitched.

'Oh, Alice, you are so beautiful,' I whisper, knowing she can hear me perfectly clear.

I run my tongue over her soft breast which I hold, cupped in my hands. Alice's eyes are closed but her facial expressions speak a thousand words.

'Thank whatever is out there that I found you, Bella.'

Alice's voice sounds small all of a sudden and I think of a dark memory we both share. But now is not the time to grief. I gently take her face in my hands and stare into her perfect golden eyes.

'Shht..Alice. We are together now and I won't ever let someone hurt you ever again,' I coo and plant a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes show the pain she is reminded of and if she could cry I know she would right now.

'You're safe forever with me, my Alice.'

She looks at me with the smallest smile on her lips. Softly I kiss her temples, her cheeks, nose and lips, letting her forget about it all, even for just a little while. My love for Alice is deeper and stronger than anything. And knowing that she will live on, far past when I'm gone, just makes me want to love her more in the short amount of time I have. Alice closes her eyes again and I let my fingers slide through her short, brown hair.

'I love you, Alice, never letting you go..' I whisper, my nose pressed in her hair.

'Without you I cannot survive, my Isabella.'

Hearing her say those words make me long for all of her. I create a trail of kisses from her ear to her navel and hear her soft moans. Goosebumps appear all over my body hearing her pleasure so sweet and angelic. She will always be mine.  
I kiss her lower stomach and caress her inner thighs, making her arch her back. Then, I kiss her sides, her upper legs, inner thighs, until I am at my favourite place of Alice's body. Carefully I caress her soft folds that are slightly swollen by her arousal.

'I am all yours, Isabella,' Alice whispers.

My tongue softly slides over her soft lips, tasting Alice's liquid gold. Her voice makes me high and I let two fingers slide inside her wet opening. Alice moans loudly and takes my head in her hands, pushing me to it. Her fingers stroke my hair. My lips close around her clitoris and I start pushing my tongue against it in a slow rhythm, building up to sucking on it and even biting it ever so softly and carefully. Nothing to hurt my Alice. Her body stays cold but I notice by her movements that she is getting closer to her release.

'Bella, please let me feel all of you..' she moans, taking my face back up to hers.

Alice's eyes are a dark golden colour now, much darker than before. She is so excited, and so am I. She pushes me on my back and lies down on top of me. Her body feels heavy and delicious on mine. I rest my hands on her bottom while she leans on her elbows on both sides of my body. I press a light kiss in the hollow of her neck and again she moans. Slowly she pushes her core against mine and now a moan escapes my own lips. I move into her body carefully, our hips grinding together. The music in the background decides our rhythm.

"_Just for tonight darling, let's get lost."_

Our lips melt together and I inhale through her mouth, tasting her breathless kiss. Alice reaches down with her hand and a few seconds later I feel her long, cold fingers slide inside my body. A loud moan erupts from deep within me, filling our kiss with sounds of pleasure. We keep moving our bodies together, like fire and ice; we melt together. Alice brings me to the edge of pleasure but before I tumble over it I slide my fingers inside her again, fingering her until her body starts to shake. Our fingers inside each other, our lips pressed together tightly, together we dive into our release. As I hear her moan while she tightens and pulses around my fingers, tears appear in my eyes. She sees it within seconds and her eyes go wide with fear.

'Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?' Alice's voice sounds shaky still, affected by her release.

Her fingers wipe away a single tear that was about to roll down my cheek. Softly she kisses my temple and then stares at me again, her face looking worried.

'I can't stand the idea of having to be without you someday. I want us to stay like this forever..' I whisper, sobs growing stronger inside my chest.

'I can't ever be without you, without this,' I continue, and kiss her lips tenderly.

Alice strokes the hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

'You won't ever be without me, unless you tell me to leave.'

I look into her eyes and we both know that I meant something else. I want to share eternity with her.

'I can't hurt you, Isabella, my love. I am still recovering from everything I've been through. I still try to remember what happened to me, I still don't know anything about who I was in the past..'

Here Alice pauses for a short moment and I know her painful memories have come back. Quickly I take her hand in mine and press it gently, comfortingly.

'I'm still recovering from my pain, and I can't do the same to you. I want you to stay with me forever, but for now I can't do it. I am so sorry, Bella.'

All the pain in her eyes make my tears roll freely now. I wish I could take all the pain the feels on myself and release her from these horrific memories. She must still think I blame her for not changing me; she keeps whispering sorry and presses my head against her chest. We lie next to each other again and I rest my leg on hers.

'Oh, Alice. Don't ever leave my side..' I sob and she strokes my hair.

I close my eyes and inhale her scent again. It calms me a little bit and I try to get my breathing back to normal. Her chin rests on my head while her arms are wrapped around my upper body, protectively, caring.

'Never,' she whispers.

I kiss her breast lightly and wrap myself around her body, the closest I can be. I wish this day would never end.

'I will change you, one day, Isabella.'

Her voice calms me completely now and I repeat her words in my head.  
Alice never lies, and she is never wrong.

'I promise,' she adds, and with that I sink into a heavenly sleep.


End file.
